Amistad?
by WhiteEyerbrows
Summary: La amistad es algo valioso para cualquier amigo. Pero con el paso del tiempo esa amistad puede convertirse en algo mas. Y eso es exactamente lo que sucede con ciertos maestros después de lo acontecido en Gogmen.One-shot. Pasen y Lean. Contiene TiXPo


**Hola, es un gusto estar aquí, soy nueva en fanfictión:3**

**Estoy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa por escribir mi primer historia(One-Shot):D**

**Debo admitir que muchos autores con sus historias me dejaron sin habla, otros hicieron que odiara incluso a los personajes, otras historias me provocaron risa por esas locas ocurrencias en los diálogos de los personajes (siempre estaba con mi celular, me reía como loca y mi familia me miraba con un signo de interrogación en la cara diciendo: Y a esta loca que le pasa?)XD, otras tristezas y otros hacían que me quisiera tirar de un edificio:( pero la mayoría me encantaron:3**

**En fin estuve por un tiempo comentando algunas historias como "mafergt9" ,**

**Pero ahora estoy aquí para hartarles la vida a todos:3 **

**Espero lo disfruten:3**

* * *

**¿Amistad?**

(suspiro)...La amistad….formada especialmente por la confianza, el respeto y cariño hacia tu amigo(a). Pero con el paso del tiempo una amistad puede convertirse en algo más que solo amigos, y esto es debido a ciertos sentimientos de preocupación, obsesión,posesión y los celos de "_es solo mío y no lo comparto con nadie más_". Para que finalmente termine siendo amor.

Y eso era exactamente lo que sucedió con los dos maestros más fuertes del palacio de jade: La maestra más radical de toda china y miembro de los cinco furiosos-Tigresa- y el poderbilisimo guerrero dragón elegido por el destino y nombrado por el mismo Ooway y salvador de toda china-Po-.

Unos meses después de lo acontecido en Gogmen en contra de lord shen , los dos maestros se hicieron más unidos que antes. Los 4 furiosos notaron ese cambio después de aquel abrazo, en el que todos estaban asombrados por aquella muestra de cariño en dos ocasiones-en la cárcel y en el muelle-, todos estaban contentos que todo estaba ahora en armonía, al igual que el maestro shifu, quien lo noto mucho tiempo antes y a decir verdad, estaba alegre porque se apoyaban uno al otro.

Un tiempo después Las cosas cambiaron un poco en el palacio de jade.

Tigresa y Po, entrenaban y meditaban juntos con frecuencia. Se preocupaban demasiado por no decir "_exagerar _"cuando alguno de los dos salía solo un poco lastimado de alguna batalla o cualquier misión que tenían. Ni se diga en las pláticas cuando po le lograba sacar una risa o sonrisa a tigresa con sus ocurrencias y aire alegre caracterizado en él, creando una atmósfera de ternura y cariño. Pero esto molestamente provocaba las burlas de mono y mantis, quienes no se cansaban de hacerles bromas interrumpiendo algún "_momento especial_" .Lo bueno es que no duraba mucho ya que tigresa los amenazaba mostrando los dientes y las garras afiladas advirtiéndoles que si no se callaban lo lamentarían, con una que otro reprimenda de víbora junto con grulla acompañado de un latigazo por parte de la reptil, los dejaban en paz... Al menos por un rato.

Pero todo lo que decían mono y mantis acertaban, ya que tanto como po y tigresa se querían, habían pasado tanto juntos, que ya ni sabían que sentían cuando se veían uno al otro. Hasta que por fin lo admitieron, incluso fue muy difícil para la felina reconocer que si, estaba enamorada. Y no de diga de el pobre de Po….

Él había reconocido que la quería ,pero era todo un lio para querer confesarle todo lo que había sentido por ella. No pensaba claro ,hasta que llegaba a estar distraído en el entrenamiento ,porque estando en el circuito la mayoría de veces salía quemado, golpeado por los muñecos de madera en partes _"muy sensibles"_ ,mareado por la tortuga de jade ,y otros golpes que recibía , ya que quedaba embobado con los movimientos precisos y a la vez sutiles de tigresa que hacía que perdiera la concentración viendo esos golpes letales y una elegancia al mover la cadera y los pies con cada esquive y ataque que ella efectuaba.

En la cocina, termino incendiando una parte de esta y la otra mitad termino destrozada por el intento desesperado de sus amigos de apagar el juego y todo eso fue por ver a su amiga de reojo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas cada minuto, mejor dicho cada 2 segundos.

En el palacio era todo así con estos dos maestros, poco tiempo agarraron confianza para expresarse y no necesariamente con palabras. Po y Tigresa eran amigos y según para ellos ser amigos era tomarse de las manos, besos pequeños en las mejillas, muchos halagos e incluso apartar a los pretendientes del uno como del otro cada que los seguían con una que otra sonrisa coqueta o galante de lo que era "_suyo"._

Pero un día en la noche, cuando era la hora de la cena, por un beso por parte de estos dos, fue para que se dieran de que lo suyo no era simple amistad sino verdadero amor, y eso fue cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena y al parecer tuvieron una discusión por que a cierta maestra la carcomían los celos.

Al parecer Tigresa lo confrontaba de porque se encontraba tan cerca de una zorra de pelaje café-rojizo en el pueblo. Con el ceño fruncido y la ira de ella los dos discutieron, Po dándole la espalda haciendo la comida y picando unos cuantos vegetales le dijo:

Po.- Entiende Tigresa, es solo una amiga -soltando un suspiro cansino- me la encontré en el pueblo…me hablo, le hable y empezamos a platicar. Es más, ni la conozco muy bien.

Tigresa.- ouh... Enserioo?, y así de cerca hablas con tus "_amigas"-_dijo la maestra en tono sarcástico y enojo.

Po.- ¿Qué?!...-se volteo para verla - Y… Qué me dices tú cuando los pueblerinos se te acercan para darte rosas, te coquetean y tú las recibes como sin nada-dijo po con ciertos celos y molesto.

Tigresa.-ah...Eso?... eso es porque… sería descortés rechazar un regalo, además yo siempre he hecho oídos sordos a sus cursilerías y a-además…...No me cambies el tema! Eso no es lo mismo! -dijo tigresa un poco acorralada pero a la vez molesta cruzada de brazos.

Po.-Que sí!-dijo po empezando a hartarse.

Tigresa.-No Po, no es lo mismo!-contradiciendo al panda

Po.-Eres una terca!-gritando

Tigresa.-Y tu un tonto!-gritando

Continuaron negando y afirmando, acercándose más, más y más hasta que sus labios se juntaron y sin dudar cerraron los ojos y correspondieron el beso al instante. Estaban enojados pero en realidad no podían negar que se necesitaban uno al otro. Tigresa paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del panda rápidamente acercándolo a ella y este la agarraba por la cintura con mucho cariño. El beso fue tierno pero a la vez intenso y con necesidad. Ambos soñaban con probar los labios del otro y ya no podían aguantaban por mucho más.

Agradecían en sus adentros porque nadie se encontrara en la cocina, pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando profundizaron más el beso hasta llegar a las caricias no tan discretas pero tampoco sobrepasándose.

Pasaron solo unos minutos, ambos jadeantes en busca de aire pero con las frentes unidas, ella entre sus brazos de él. Ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Po.-Tigresa yo te quiero y… no te lo he podido decir porque tenía miedo que nuestra amistad terminara y que no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra. Pero ahora quiero estar siempre contigo-brindándole una tierna sonrisa.-

Tigresa.-Yo entiendo Po, yo también te quiero y si...también quiero estar contigo-Tigresa dicho esto le dio un beso corto en los labios para poder abrazarlo después enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Po, siempre serás mi amigo verdad?-dijo después de separarse de él y al mismo tiempo que le regalaba con una sonrisa cómplice y tierna. Po sabía lo que significaban esas palabras y esa mirada:

_¿Vas a estar siempre a mi lado_?

Que mejor que un _amigo_ que nunca te traicione.

Que este contigo en las buenas tanto como en las malas.

Que conozca mas que sus padres sobre sus gustos e intereses.

Que sigan rutinariamente su vida, solo que con mas amor por parte de los dos.

Que rían por cada infantería en compañía de la persona que mas amas.

Si, ella lo consideraba como un _amigo ,pero no uno como cualquiera._

Po le beso la frente después de decir.-Si Tigresa, siempre seré tu amigo y voy a estar a tu lado. Un momento de gran felicidad y amor para estos dos amantes. Ella sonrió empezando a acercarse, a unos centimetros de sus labios….

Pero su mundo aparte no duro demasiado ya que escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Se separaron lo más rápido posible, sonrojados y con la emoción a flor de piel cuando miraron al maestro shifu con una cara inexpresiva en la entrada de la cocina.

Po y Tigresa.-al unísono -¡Maestro no es lo que parece! -estaban demasiados nerviosos y uno parecía que tenía fiebre y colorado.

Shifu.-Eso pude ver claramente-dijo con voz tranquila pero sarcástica por no decir de burla-Veo que llevan algo más que una simple amistad y ustedes creían que no me había dado cuenta en mucho tiempo?-dijo en tono serio.

Po y Tigresa todavía no podían creer que su maestro no les haya dado un castigo por el momento,o intentado gritarles muy pero muy enojado o simplemente agarrara del cuello a po y empezara a ahorcarlo, pero no sucedia nada de lo anterior y por el momento ellos rezaban por que fuese asi.

Shifu.-Miren, no estoy en contra de lo que pasa entre ustedes dos ni de las cursilerías que estaban hablando-dijo tranquilo-Y sé, que si tomo una decisión en contra, ustedes no tardaran en oponerse…y por ello le doy mi permiso.-dijo finalmente feliz y serio.

Po y Tigresa no tardaron en sonreír y abrazarse hasta que…

Shifu.-PERO…no quiero que descuiden su entrenamiento y obligaciones ¿de acuerdo?-

Po y Tigresa.- de acuerdo-sonriendo

Shifu.-Bien, ahora discúlpenme ...me tengo que retirar a la gruta del dragón a meditar-empezó a retirarse pero cuando salía, giro y les dijo-Por cierto no quiero verlos mostrando enfrente de mi lo que... iban a hacer antes de que les hablara, están advertidos -lo último lo dijo en un tono de disgusto pero estaba feliz de que Tigresa por fin encontrara un compañero que la quisiera y ese era que meditar mucho para no querer asesinar a ese panda por besar a su _hija _o tocarla de esa manera tan...cariñosa.

Po rió entre dientes y tigresa solo solto una risita negando con la cabeza.

Po.-Y bien en que estábamos…?

Mientras tanto afuera...

-oigan chicos ,los amigos se besan?.-pregunto Mono susurrando asomándose un poco por el marco de la puerta.

Al parecer aparecieron el y sus amigos cuando vieron salir al maestro Shifu de la cocina.

-no..porque?.-dijo grulla susurrando.

-Callate!...quiero ver esto..-dijo Mantis susurrando.

-Mantis!...eres un pervertido!,ya mejor vámonos,si Tigresa se entera que los estuvimos espiando,les pateara el trasero.-dijo Vivora empezándose a alejar.

-Y por que a ti no?.-

-Dah...Yo soy su mejor amiga y me dira lo que ocurrio despues.-

-okey ya...arruinas la diversión mujer.-dijo Mantis enojado agarrado por las antenas por Mono.

Vivora siseo amenazadoramente y mantis tuvo que callarse por su bien . pero ...

-Hey tranquila soy tu amigo,¿no...quieres darme un beso?-

-Mantis!

Fin

* * *

**Y que les pareció?**

**Pretencioso, feo, hermoso ... la normal .-. oo**

**Dejen su opinión o un mensaje privado ya saben que todo es bien recibido, a igual que alguna sugerencia ,las cuales tomare en y nos volvamos a ver en otro fic que vengo planeando TAL VEZ de categoría M.(no violare a cada rato a los personajes,habra esos _momentos _mucho mas pido paciencia)**

**Tardare un poco en subirlo pero es un hecho que lo tendre listo para que lo disfruten n.n**

**Sin mas ... gracias, sí despide TheWhiteEyebrows98 **


End file.
